simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tourism in Ruthenia
Tourism in Ruthenia has seen rapid growth since the establishment of the empire in Eridana, first inner tourism and then international tourism as well. Rich cultural heritage and great natural variety place Ruthenia among the most popular tourist destinations in the region. Major tourist routes in Ruthenia include a travel around the Golden Ring of ancient cities, cruises on the big rivers like Danuba, and long journeys on the famous Trans-imperial Railway. Diverse regions and ethnic cultures of Ruthenia offer many different food and souvenirs, and show a great variety of traditions. Unless exempt, tourists to Ruthenia are required to purchase a visa, in addition to having a valid passport. Visas cannot be purchased at the border, and once at the border must be presented with other relevant documents. The country's principal tourist destinations are in Auronopolis, with the Hagia Triada Cathedral being the single most visited attraction in the country. Geography of Ruthenia The Ruthene lands were the crossroads of various civilizations in the past, with different spiritual, architectural, artistic and cultural influences. Ruthene culture and its historical heritage is diverse because of mixture of various influences. Numerous prehistoric and classical monuments represent some unique examples of the changing times (Selloi culture, Slavian culture, Korimi Vir, etc.) Ruthenia is a land of natural, historic, cultural and ethnic contrasts. The northern lowlands (the province of Madereia Superior) form the Central Eridanian part of the country. The Erustra hills are the only mountains in that part of Ruthenia. Central Ruthenia is characterised by fields, hedges, orchards and meadows. western Ruthenia has bigger mountain ranges with wide river valleys and hollows. Eastern Serbia is covered with mountains which belong to the Orotal mountains but also to the Rothinoi mountain system. Here, the Danuba river cuts the Kosea, the longest and narrowest part of the Djerdap Gorge. Western Southern is another mountainous region, with many picturesque canyons, forests and great natural and climatic advantages. Waters in Ruthenia—rivers, lakes, artificial lakes and mineral springs, represent an important natural resource for tourism. The Danuba, the largest and the most important waterway in the region flows through Ruthenia, covering some 591 km inside its borders. The river Sava was formerly the largest national river in Ruthenia, connecting Ruthenia, Thracia, Kolomea and Olend and Ruthenia in length of about 900 km; the river's mouth is located north of Madereia and the river's end is in foreign lands, where it flows into the Danuba by an ancient fortress of Kalemegadionn. Flora and fauna are especially attractive. Throughout Ruthenia there are numerous animal species and game stock, which is a very favourable precondition for the hunting tourism. Many tourist resorts have sprung up with accommodation facilities, ideal for rest and recreation, situated in this diverse combination of natural and human mightiness. As a tourist area, Ruthenia has a very long tradition inherited for his ancestors. The current receptive basis of tourism and catering industry consists of 125,000 beds in basic and supplementary accommodation facilities. There are nearly 40,000 hotel beds in various classes. Infraestructure As a developed country the imperial government have various tourims programmes to promote the empire tourist site, Ruthenia offers a wide variety of tourist facilities. Tourism infrastructure in Ruthenia has been greatly improved and continues to expand with a number of important projects particularly in areas of less mass-tourism. Marmoran Resorts Bounded by Cape Midia and Vama Veche, the Ruthene littoral of the Sea of Marmora, nicknamed the Ruthene Riviera, stretches over a length of 845 km in the southern peninsula of Ruthenia and Thracia. Along the Eridanian route E87 are strung the 15 resorts that make disposal more than 450,000 accommodation places. This is the preferred holiday destination of Ruthenes. The Ruthene littoral competes with the Marmoran one, being famous for its fine sand, of a superior quality. The most important resort is Mamaia, situated north of Eretria on a strip of land that separates the Marmoran Sea from Lake Sigiutoli. Mamaia is a resort with a very dynamic development, every year tourists were accustomed to the fact that Mamaia resort welcomes them with something new: palm trees, AquaMagic water park, artesian fountains, cable car, sightseeing buses and more. When the sun sets, Mamaia starts vibrating. The night parties, clubs and discos are just a few of the things which make the resort one of the most visited on the shore of the Marmoran Sea. Other major resorts are: Eforie Nord, Eforie Sud, Constinesta, Neptuna, Venus, Saturn, Vama Veche. Constinesta is the traditional resort of students, while Vama Veche is the place for fishermen, known for "hippie" atmosphere. The Sea of Marmora coast has long been known for cures of arthritic, rheumatic, internal and nervous disorders. Eforie Nord and Mangalia spas specialize in mud baths (the mud is taken from the area's salty lake waters) as well as in world famous Gerovital and Aslavital original rejuvenation treatments. Remnants of ancient Kormenian culture as far back as the last two milennium, when seafarers established trading colonies along the coast, are still being discovered. The ruins of ancient ports Tomis and Callatis charm the tourist. Histria, the oldest attested town in the current territory of the empire. The main cities in the region are Eretria, Massalia and Tyrolis. Eretria being one of the largest cities in Ruthenia, is a cultural hotbed of national importance, worth exploring for its archaeological treasures and the atmosphere of the old town centre. In Eretria can be found examples of various architectural styles. The Casino, one of the best examples of Art Nouveau architecture in Ruthenia, is considered as the symbol of the city. Karlesi Mosque, built in 2910 in the Moorish style, witnesses the Parsian influences on the settlement. The Grand Lighthouse together with the orthodox Church are the oldest buildings in the city. Open-air restaurants, nightclubs and cabarets offer a wide variety of entertainment. Massalia the host of largest summer festival in Ruthenia – Callatis Festival. Tyrolis is known for its sports facilities where up to 12,000 visitors can be accommodated. Marinas Ruthenia has 51 marinas and 14,661 mooring places that provide such services as berths, fuel, water and electricity, telephony, and repairs. Some of the most developed and busiest marinas in Ruthenia are just a few kilometres from the centre of Auronopolis. The marinas of Alimos and Flisvos, on the south coast of Auronopolis, have an aggregated capacity of more than 1,800 vessels. Spas and Thermal Springs Ruthenia has 752 thermosprings. Many have been classified as therapeutic by the National Institute for Geographical and Mineral Research Museums Several kinds of museums are located in the Empire. Most of them can be found in the big cities like Auronopolis, where the famous New Acropolis Museum and the National Archaeological Museum are located. Furthermore there is a vast number of galleries like the National Gallery in the capital. There are many museums in Massalia too, like the Kormenian Museum. Overall, there are approximately 150 museums all over the empire which are easily accessible for the tourists. Hunting and Fishing Ruthenia abounds in hunting grounds rich in big and small game. Hunting is possible all year round depending on the type of game and the grounds. Big game includes bears, deer, wild boars and mouflons. Small game species such as hares, pheasant, rabbits, mink and others are abundant throughout Ruthenia and especially in Cinspatria. Game bird hunting grounds are also rich. Hotels and Conferences facilities Conference tourism, targeted at academic, business, or cultural markets is a cornerstone of the Ruthene national tourism policy. As a result, the Imperial government, with strong support from local authorities, has been offering lucrative cash grants, leasing and employment subsidies and tax allowances to establish new conference facilities and expand existing ones. According to the Ruthene Chamber of Hotels, the number of hotels in Greece was by classification (bedplaces): Castles and Fortress Ruthenia's collection of castles and fortresses perhaps best illustrates the rich medieval heritage of the country. While castles built from the 14th to the 18th centuries are strong and austere fortresses built mainly for defense against invaders, those erected beginning in the late 1800s are imposing and luxurious. The most popular include: * Bran Castle * Bethlene-Hellene Castle * Kastarti Castle * Fagaras Fortress houses the Fagaras County Museum * Peleș Castle * Kereleia Fortress * Nemades Fortress * Polidor Castle * Severia Castle * Abdullia Castle * Iulia Hasdei Castle Archeological Sites See also * Ruthenian Empire Category:Ruthenia